new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Team 3: First Meeting Icebreaker 1/4/16
Participants: Hyorinata Yuki, Akihiro Hyuuga, Yoru Ketsueki, Shiro Sarutobi Roleplay: EirwynFrostSilver: ❄️~The youngest jounin took a deep breath and sighed pulling out her small medical journal and flipping to the three most recent pages, looking over the short hand notes of her assigned genin. She had sent a message to each of them individually to meet her outside the clinic at a bright and early 9am. She had arrived early, an hour to be precise, in order to run herself through exactly what it was that she was expecting from her new team. She had several activities planned for their first meeting. She bit her lower lip nervously. This was the future of Baragakure that she was to be mentoring she looked back over the notes she had made. Which one of her ideas would be best for this group. She reached up and tugged at her hair that was held in a high ponytail, to make sure that it was securely tied. She took her small notebook setting it in the right pouch that was on her belt. "A Hyuuga, Sarutobi, and a Ketsueki…" she repeated to herself. She straightened herself out, making sure that her snowflake hairpin was still in its proper place, her black flak jacket that had a yin-yang embroidered on the back was resting properly over her black shirt. She also wore a pair of black pants, and a leg holster that held her senbon adorned her right leg. She ran her obsidian painted nails through her hair and took a deep breath trying her best to calm her first day jitters. "There's always that game…" she muttered to herself… "That game always makes it easy to break the ice…" she said to herself. "Team building at this point would be most useful, and provides for more chances of success…and they could…. yes I think this will be an interesting game…" she smiled, "and they'll get to know one another." now all she could do was to wait for them to arrive. She sat down underneath one of the trees just outside of the enterance, and closed her chocolate eyes, focusing on the seal upon her forhead to pass the time that she would be awaiting their arrival.~❄️ WishIHadABetterName: ��-Shiro was a young, but strong Genin. The day was young when he leaped from his covers, excited for his first day of training with his new Sensei and fellow squad mates. Shiro was more used to solitary missions, and was overjoyed at the thought of trying a new path. Rather than the conventional slow start, he rushed through his house, grabbing his clothing and tools faster than a Kage in the early morning after sleeping in. Once he was dressed in his favorite black shirt, long add-on sleeve, home made flak jacket, black shinobi pants, and shoes, he would rush into the kitchen to make himself a simple breakfast. Once fed, he would kneel in front of a shrine in his home, paying his respects to his dearly departed family before he left home to try a new life. Once he finished, he grabbed his black Jingashi style hat, and a mask he had taken from the corpse of a past enemy, slipped them on, and vanished into the early morning sun. In his excitement, he had forgotten when they were meeting, and found himself thirty minuets early. Rather than find something to do, he arrived at the meeting place, early, but patient. Once he had arrived, he noticed his Sensei flipping through a book, looking slightly unsure as she decided the team's ice breaking activity. Rather than make himself known conventionally, Shiro would simply toss a small stone in her general direction, soon after calling out "Oii, Sensei, where is everyone?" Once he finished his statement, he stood questioningly as he watched for a reaction, and hopefully an explanation.-�� ''Yoru Ketsueki: ''☀Yoru was a young genin that was to be considered feral if losing his mental state allowing him to resemble that of a vicious blood thirsty animal. It would be past 8 o'clock when he had leaped from one of the darkest part of the forest located near the village’s main gate, allowing him to keep himself from harming people near him. His dark brown skin would blend in with the shadows so perfectly making it seem that he was apart of it himself, the only thing that would alert people of his presence is his dark red eyes that were dark enough to resemble blood. Yoru had made his way to a nearby stream to help clean himself so he can not remain dirty, however no matter how many times he attempted to clean his face there were dark markings that would not disappear from around his eyes or on his nose. After cleaning the dirty from out of his skin he quickly dressed him in a black long sleeve open shirt with a collar that stopped at the bottom of his chin and no buttons to allow the shirt to be closed up, the sleeves stopped halfway down his forearm. On the bottom of the shirt near his waist it was a small pattern of yellow and red triangles with small red lines separating them from the rest of the shirt. Along with that he had a black baggy pair of pants made from wool that was held up by a black leather belt with a gray long belt buckle, He would leave his feet with nothing on them as he has likes to feel the earth beneath his feet and in between his toes. He would lastly put on a metal forehead guard and underneath it a plain red ragged bandanna that was almost dark enough to match his eyes while tilting his head down so his gaze is facing the ground, as he was exiting the forest letting the light shine down on his wild platinum hair. After placing his head gear on he noticed his new teacher and someone who might be his new teammate, he would be in close enough range to hear the unknown teammates question of where everyone was. He hid his presence well until he was standing directly behind him just to say into his ear the following words in order to surprise him “ Well there might be one behind you. “ He stood there waiting for a reaction from both his new teach and unknown teammate. WishIHadABetterName: ��-Shiro, being slightly older than his new team mate, and somewhat taller, would turn around to see him. Making note of the markings on his face, and his overall appearance. While only slightly surprised by his appearance, he would greet him normally. "So, I guess your one of my new team-mates, eh? Pleasure to work with you. Oh, and a tip for future reference. Sneaking up on me can be fatal, so please try to avoid it." As Shiro said this, he smiled warmly, in an attempt to avoid hostility. Without waiting for a response, Shiro would turn to face his teacher. Soon after, Shiro would remove his Jingashi hat and mask, letting the hat rest on his back by the chin string attached to it, with his mask hanging quaintly by his belt, swaying slightly in the wind. After he secured his effects, Shiro would take a seat by a near by tree, resting for the remaining twenty eight minuets left before their training officially began. Once seated, he would balance a kunai on his sandal, wobbling it around intentionally, watching it sway. As he did this, he hummed to himself a tune unknown to most Shinobi of this village, a simple tune he supposedly created himself.-�� EirwynFrostSilver: ❄️~ She opened a chocolate eye to peer at the first arrival, ending the manipulation of chakra upon her forehead. Her eyes took in his features with acute precision, as if he was an unconscious patient incapable of speech. His eyes weren't white… so he wasn't the Hyuuga… And he wasn't blonde nor dark skinned, he must be the Sarutobi, she thought to herself, without muttering a word. Tall. 5'9, only a genin and already taller than she was. Before she was even able to stand, another approached, sneaking rather quietly up behind his teammate. Still no white eyes, the Ketsueki this time. She stood and checked her watch. "You two are on time. Good." she said calmly dusting off the dirt from the back of her pants, jet black hair swaying in its high ponytail as she did so. She took a deep breath and looked up at Shiro, raising a brow. "To be honest… I thought you would be shorter." she said plainly, "So… fifteen minutes before the objective time… and it seems only one of you is by regulation late." she said calmly, then smiled warmly. "So let us get started shall we?" she said looking to the two that were already there. "I am Hyorinata Yuki, Jounin and Lead Iryo-nin here in Baragakure. I have a quick icebreaker to… play before we start anything serious." she said looking to the two. "To be a good shinobi, you need to know when someone is lying to you, and catching tells can give you valuable information, regarding your missions. So I think it would be beneficial to give this game a go. The name of the game is called two truths and a lie. Basically, you say two things that are true, and one that is false and your teammate has to guess which one is the lie." She clapped her hands together with a smile. "So who would like to go first?" she said with an inquisitive tilt of her head, actually excited to start her first lesson with her new team.~❄️ Nathree: Ugh... mornings, why were they even invented? Akihiro grumbled as he scrunched up his face in response to the beam of light that hit it evenly through the grimy window. Groping around his nightstand for his goggles, the young Hyuuga kicked his legs off the side of his bed and pulled himself to sit upright at the edge of the bed. Something about today was important but his still-groggy brain wasn't up to the task of figuring it out yet. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pulled on his white robes and slipped his feet into the open toed sandals he usually wore. Wiggling his toes as he walks down the stairs from the loft above his mother's restaurant he yawned and grabbed a bun from the counter. Taking a bite he nearly choked as his mother's shrill voice tore him from his slumber. “CHILD!! What are you still doing here? You are supposed to be gone already, I told you that bouncing off the walls last night was going to make you late.” At his mother's words, Hiro's brain suddenly kicked into proper speed and he remembered what had so excited him from the night before. The note, sent by Hyo-sensei to remind him of the meeting. Suddenly the boy began to rush, running down the length of the store, tying up his robes with a simple rope belt. Clipping on the pouches of ninja tools, Hiro pushed open the door with his other hand. Running down the alley, Hiro pulled up his goggles to cover his eyes just in time to jump into the stream of the Baragakure morning crowd. His small stature helped the young gennin to weave his way through the mass of bodies, running toward the clinic. In the mass of moving bodies, Hiro's eyes easily picked out the three stationary bodies by the clinic, and he began to push his way towards the trio. In his haste, Hiro missed the large man carrying a stack of boxes nearly the size of the little Hyuuga. Bouncing off the man's hip, Hiro tumbled to the ground and rolled to an unceremonious bundle of clothing at Hyo's feet. Scrambling to his feet, Hiro kept his head tilted forward, using his long, and messy hair to keep hidden the deep red flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “Ummm... H-hi I'm ahh Hiro, Akihiro.” He looked up at Hyo and then the other two children whom he assumed to be his new team mates. “Sorry that I'm late, my uhh mom needed my help in the store.” The rest of his sentence was lost to an incoherent mumble, but a keen ear could make out the words “cleaning” and “vegetables”. “It's still like 9... I didn't miss it, did I? The um... the meeting, right?” He looked at Hyo as he asked the question. WishIHadABetterName:��- Shiro, cutting his tune short, would turn his attention to his surprisingly short Sensei. "Hm...I was expecting you to be taller." As Shiro said this, he smiled warmly, half joking. Standing in front of her next to his new partners, he would rest with his right arm on his neck, and his left in his pocket, listening attentively to her explain their exercise. "Hm...Two truths and a lie..? Sounds a bit simple, but I like it. If no one has any objections, I wouldn't mind going first. It's always nice to get the anxiety out early." As he said this, his voice dropped from the slightly excitable young man's voice, to a semi serious young gentlemen, deeper than most would expect from him. Not only this, his body language took on an air of maturity as well, washing away almost fully his playful childlike attitude from before. Aside from the small hints and clues as to his change, he would remove his hand from the back of his neck, resting it comfortably in his pocket, as he shifted his body slightly forward to compensate for the shift of his center of gravity.-�� EirwynFrostSilver: ❄~Hyo watched as the third genin tripped and landed at her feet, her warm chocolate eyes looking down at him concerned yet serious. When she saw that he was alright it was only seriousness. "You're late." She said plainly. "However, as we have not started the icebreakers yet," she said looking him over as he stood. "I will let it slide this once, okay? Don't make it a habit. Good shinobi are at least 15 minutes early to their mission briefings..." she sighed and crossed her arms. "Anyway, the objective of this training is to test your social abilities as a shinobi. During missions of long term infiltration it is important to not draw attention. This exercise is called two truths and a lie. The objective to successfully hide your tells when lying. This also provides an outlet for you all to get to know one another." She turned to Shiro and nodded. "By all means you can start." She said with a smile.~❄